


and what of the galaxies listening

by nutellamuffin



Series: stitched with the colours of you [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: And honestly, Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, and caspian humouring him, asking the real questions here, because that's what we do, can you even marry a star anyways, ignoring canon (again), it's just edmund being cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Summary: husband banter. that's literally all this is.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: stitched with the colours of you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	and what of the galaxies listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



“can you even court a star?” edmund asks, and caspian snorts over the top of the parchment in front of his face, and lowers it to the table.

“why?” he quirks an eyebrow, amused, and sets the paper down instead.

edmund fires back a grin of his own and moves his chair to sit on the other side of caspian’s desk, and slides into it with the back to his front. “just wondering.”

“mhm.” the seafarer blows once on the ink and sets it aside to dry completely, leaning back in his own chair with one hand on his knee, and studies edmund’s expression. “why were you wondering?”

“you ask so many questions.”

“perhaps. are you jealous?”

and despite the fact that edmund was the one who started the conversation, he merely hums now, and enlightens him. “no.” he replies simply, and at caspian’s intrigued tilt of his head, he flashes his canines in a smile that reaches the sky. somehow. always.

“you sound jealous.”

“i’m not.”

“humour me.”

edmund sighs and rolls his eyes like he didn’t choose years ago to end up in this room, but the grin doesn’t leave his lips, and he simply raises his left hand. “because i put a ring on it. and she didn’t.”

caspian merely purses his lips, raising his eyebrows as he shuffles the papers together. he doesn’t say anything for a moment, seemingly satisfied with getting an answer, but edmund’s favourite pastime is annoying his husband just so he can hear his voice, and so he pushes.

“what are you thinking about?”

“nothing.”

“come on.”

it’s the seafarer’s turn to grin over his papers once again, and the just can’t help but mirror the sunshine in his eyes back to him. how they’ve been doing for years before anyone pulled out a ring, and how they’ll be doing long after.

“quite territorial, aren’t you.”

“got to be. i’m not the only one with my eyes on you, never have been.”

“shut up.”

“make me.”


End file.
